disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Descendants: Wicked World
|episodes = 27 |list_episodes = |executive = Jennifer Magee-Cook Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft |producer = Jennifer Magee-Cook |runtime = 5 minutes |company = Bad Angels Productions 5678 Productions Disney Television Animation |channel = Disney Channel |picture = |audio = |premiere = September 18, 2015 |ended = ongoing |website = |imdb_id = 4951098}} Descendants: Wicked World (also abbreviated simply as Wicked World) is an animated short-form series based on the Disney Channel movie Descendants. It premiered on September 18, 2015 on the Disney Channel and its digital platforms, including WATCH Disney Channel. Description Picking up where the film left off, the villain kids, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos use their one shot at being good while the dreadful and villainous parents roam the Isle of the Lost. The short series introduces new characters from the Isle and Auradon. Cast *'Mal' (Dove Cameron) - daughter of Maleficent. *'Jay' (Booboo Stewart) - the son of Jafar. *'Evie' (Sofia Carson) - daughter of The Evil Queen. *'Carlos De Vil' (Cameron Boyce) - the son of Cruella De Vil. *'King Ben' (Mitchell Hope) - the son of Belle and the Beast and king of Auradon. *'Princess Audrey' (Sarah Jeffery) - daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip. *'Lonnie' (Dianne Doan) - daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. *'Jane' (Brenna D'Amico) - daughter of the Fairy Godmother. *'Jordan' (Ursula Taherian) - daughter of Genie. *'Freddie Facilier' (China Anne McClain/Lauryn McClain) - daughter of Dr. Facilier. *'Ally' (Jennifer Veal) - daughter of Alice. *'Zevon' (Bradley Steven Perry) - son of Yzma *'CJ Hook' (Myrna Velasco) - daughter of Captain Hook Production The production of the series was announced right after the film Descendants finished airing on Disney Channel. Former Phineas and Ferb storyboard artist Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft directed the first season, with Jenni Cook as producer. Each episode of the series is under five minutes long, and features the original cast respiring their roles. Director Eric Fogel currently directs the second season. Episodes Season One (2015-2016) Season Two (2016-2017) Specials Videos Descendants Wicked World - Teaser Descendants Wicked World - Trailer Gallery Trivia *The animation design of the characters are closely modelled after their live-action counterparts, and also take inspiration from the Descendants doll line. *The series features four original songs that were released as bonus tracks on the ''Descendants'' soundtrack. The songs include a retro-soul "Rotten to the Core" remix performed by Sofia Carson, "Night Is Young" performed by China Anne McClain, "Good is the New Bad" performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson and China Anne McClain, and "I'm Your Girl" performed by Felicia Barton. *This is the first animated series produced exclusively to Disney Channel after Mickey Mouse. *The intro was first shown at the end of the Rotten to the Core remix music video. *Each episode is less than five minutes long. *In the series, Villain Kids are referred as VKs while the kids from Auradon are called AKs. *Doug and Chad are currently the only characters from Descendants who have yet to appear in the show. References External Links *Official Episodes Playlist on YouTube *Cartoon Brew's interview with director Aliki Theofilopoulos Category:Animated shorts Category:Descendants Category:TV Series based off films Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney